Heroes Arise Part One: Saving the Clock
by Kia Cheshire
Summary: Kiera Mecchan, a female cyborg Hybrid, has protected Mocanna alongside her friends, Anime the Lombax, Chloe, Captain Madeline, and her partner Bing Bong Benjamin (Or Bing Bong). When a science experiment goes horribly wrong, they are sent to Planet Lumos, where they meet Ratchet and Clank. Rated T for mild language, violence, and bloody scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new beginning

My name is Kiera Mechan. And I'm a citizen of Mocanna, the most beautiful and lively Planet in all of the Deoxys Galaxy. And my life is, well, unusual for my age. I'm a Cyborg, and being one has it's ups and downs, but it's real cool! And living here would be nice and peaceful, but you could get the picture of alien invasions. Let me tell you, they are NOT, and I repeat, NOT fun. They can be as easy as breaking a coconut over someone's head...or they can get as tough as eating a bowl of nails...without any milk.

Now, you may think that's hard... But it's my bread and butter. The only reason why I'm saying this, is because I'm trying out for the C-Force... My best friend Madeline and I have always dreamed on getting into that force, because they were our idols back then. When Maddie got her acceptance letter, I was so envious and upset...Because not only did she get into our favorite Force, but that also meant she had to leave Planet Ariaus, and me too.

But I didn't let that get the best of me, because now, I'm at Mocanna, where the C-Force is located...I still haven't got my acceptance letter yet, but I like it here. Not to mention, but this is where I met my good friend Anime. She is a Lombaxian, and she says that it's a lombax and human mixture. She also has an intelligent robot that is one of a kind, and her name is Chloe. Both Anime and Chloe came from Planet Zycron. Somewhere lightyears away from the Deoxys Galaxy. The cool thing about Ani, is that she is an alchemist, and she can make the coolest and most bizarre potions and antidotes. One of her potions spilled on her Prototype C2419AB, and this gave it the ability to talk, I call him Bing Bong because he is chipper and bouncy. Together we stop evil forces and anything harmful that gets thrown at us.

But today, something extremely bizarre and insane happened, this all starts at Anime's Lab on Planet Sycamore.

Anime removes the goggles from her eyes and whipes away the sweat trickeling from her neck. Giving a sigh of relief, she says, "What a day, we finally got this Giga Potion mixed." Chloe looks quizzical at the finished solution, concerned, she asked, "Are you sure this is what the finished solution is supposed to look like? I could scan it and see if it's the right potion." Anime shook her head, "I have full faith in this one Chloe, trust me on this one." She reassured, looking at the potion with high esteem. opening the high tech door to the testing facility, she started conversing with Chloe.

"Honestly, I'd think the potion would make anything expand in size, probably any immobile object such as a statue or a sleeping animal, so, we're going to test this on  
prototype DTD2367543." Chloe was skeptical about this particular test, like it could explode carosive acids or make the whole world dicenegrate, or even transport them to a different galaxy. "I have a very bad feeling about this...Let's get Kiera and Bing Bong." Chloe told her. Anime looked at her small electrical friend, having her partner be "Unsure" of a decision was probably best. "I'll send them a holoLetter" she replied.

* * *

I lie unconscious in my bed, having cozy and warm feelings to my dreams. I was having one of the best dreams when Bing Bong climbed onto my bed.  
 _She's still not up?!_ He thought, _Time to get her up._ Bing Bong bounced up and down, up and down, using my bed as a trampoline to wake me up.  
"No Bing Bong..." I groaned, "Give me five more minutes..." He sighed, "Look, Kiera, you have been asleep since 7pm last night and right now it's 8:05 am."  
I opened one eye, then sighed, "So? I don't care...I don't have to train until Anime gets done with that Giga potion..."and then flopped back down on my comfy pillow,  
dropping off to sleep, putting the pillow over my head, ignoring Bing Bong. _Looks like you give me no choice..._ He thought. So he moves the pillow and sits on my face.  
his fur tickled my nose, so I pushed him off. He fell to the floor, giving a small thud to the wooden floor. He scurried up the covers and when he go to my head, put his tounge in my ear and gave me a wet willy. " **AIIIEEEE!** " I shrilled, "BING BONG!" "There, I have you up, and now I need to inform you that a holoLetter has arrived from Anime asking us to watch her test out the Giga Potion." I glanced over at my friend, slightly annoyed, "Really?! You woke me up just to tell me that!?"  
Bing Bong then said, "But she also said that she wanted to test it out with you." I then looked at him, with excitement. "Well why didn't you say so? We need to get there ASAP!"

Ten minutes later, I started to brush Bing Bong's short yet smooth fur, he purred in delight when I found his scratching spot. Bing Bong has Aqua blue fur, like the Rotomian Ectoplasm Anime has in her Lab. (it's like a Blueish green) His tea cup saucer eyes of hazel could make you melt into happiness. He has atenae about 27cm long.  
and razor sharp teeth that are retractable. Anime's nickname for him, is "Toothless."

After I put my chocolate brown hair into a Ponytail, Bing Bong yelled, "C'mon Kiera! We need to leave." I replied with, "Give me ten more minutes! I need to check my paneling!" I opened my chest panel and looked closely at my mechanical heart, beating a rthymatic beat. _Why did that fight had to end like this...I could've made it out alive without losing my arm or leg, my eye, or heart to that menace..._ I thought. Looking upon that memory made me cry. Not only did I lose my father, but most of my humanity as well... _I shouldn't keep Bing Bong waiting._ I thought, and left the bathroom.

* * *

 _End of Chapter One._

 _What did you guys think? This is my first time using Fan Fiction... So Please don't judge me._

 _What do you think Kiera's Backstory to her mechanical heart connect to?_

 _Please leave your reviews and I hope I can get some great ideas for chapter two._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something in the wind

As I looked outside the window of the HovoCar, I pictured that fight again in my head...just pondering upon it, it brought some light towards the subject of...something.

 _"Why Mikia?!" I yelled, holding onto my staff. The Demon snickered, "An eye for an eye Kiera!" Her Talons dug into my skin of my right arm, making it bleed. Screaming in pain, I looked at Mikia with tears of sorrow. "What the Hell are you doing Mikia?!" I screeched, "My arm is losing circulation! Let go!" "fine..." she hissed, "Have it your way..." and ripped out my arm... I was in escruciating pain, I couldn't bare having my arm lost to her. She kept swinging at me, left and right, and then grabbed my neck. Her claws started seeping into my neck... I then saw her take a shard of glass, and gouge my left eye open. I screamed in horror and in more pain, as blood ran down from my eye, creating bloody tears. "MIKIA!" I yelled, "Snap out of it! Look what you're doing!" I wanted her to stop, for she was in a rampage, wanting to kill, wanting my blood drenched all over her hands. "You damned fool." Her demonic voice boomed, "I do not feel remorse...And I do not Forgive and Forget!" And cut my right leg clean off, making me immobile.  
My father, noticed her heinous act and rushed over to come assist me. "Cory!" A voice yelled from afar, he grabbed my father's wrist. "Don't! She's a lost cause!" That voice replied. My father pulled his hand off his wrist, "Quark, She's my daughter! I'm not going to lose my only family member left!" He screamed, and ran over. Before Mikia ripped my chest open, we both heard, "MIKIA! Stop!" And she was hit by the sword and killed... My father, got scratched in the chest horribly, and continued to bleed. "DAD!" I screeched. Crawling over to him, with tears in my eyes. "Baby..." His feint voice called, "Come here..." I did and then sobbed, "No father, I-I can't lose you... You're my only family left! Please! Don't leave me!" His voice called, "My baby, *cough* Take my necklace to remind you of me...And no matter what *Cough* *Cough*, I will be there to hold you when you're scared or when you cry, you're friends, my friends, and I will take very good care of you... *Cough*" and then died in my arm...His eyes and corpse...were lifeless... I sobbed, and sobbed, with tears of agony and pain. "NO!"_

"NO!" I yelled, with tears in my eye. Bing Bong looked over to my direction, and noticed I was crying. "Kiera..." His worried little voice said, "Are you ok? You look like you got hurt..." "I tried to act like nothing happened. "I-I'm fine Bing Bong... Look we're here." I nervously told him, trying to hide it.  
After he went inside, I curled my knuckles into a fist, shaking it with Rage. "Damn you Mikia." I told myself out loud.

As we went inside, I took time to recover from my come apart, and we greeted eachother with gratitude on seeing eachother. When Anime looked up, she noticed the tears, "Kiera, You look like you've been crying..." Her voice sounded more concern than when Bing Bong brought the question up. "I-I can't talk about it...It's too personal."  
I told her, giving her a look that gave her the message "It's extremely personal." "Oh..." She replied, getting the message, but then she changed the subject, "So, let's go to the Testing Chamber, and then explained, "So far, we discovered that the Giga Potion has a Rainbow texture to the ooze inside the beaker...We are going to test this theory that will only expand a certain object's size." As she went to retrieve her bottle, she didn't notice Chloe mopping up the last disaterous mess that occurred here. And she slipped on the puddle and the bottle dropped to the ground, shattering into shards and the ooze was spilled all over the floor. "Uh-Oh..." Anime blurted, terrified...  
A violent vortex opened from the floor and created some kind of interdimensional portal to another galaxy... Anime was consumed by it, disappearing into the vast unknown.  
Then Chloe, Then Bing Bong, then myself, as we disappeared out of the Deoxys Galaxy.

* * *

I woke up on some kind of gravel, feeling it's texture was very irritating. "Guys..." I said, "I don't think we're in The Deoxys Galaxy anymore..."  
Anime got up, then said, "Goddamnit! I thought for sure that one would certainly work!" "hey, look on the bright side Ani," I told her, "Maybe you can find some rare new ingredients to make more new potions. But next time... Leave me out of it." Anime sarcastically said, "Gee, thanks for the positives Kiera! You were such an influence!" "Thanks for pointing out the elephant in the room Anime." I replied. Laughing hard at her attempt to annoy me. _Screw you Kiera._ She thought. I heard a hiss, like some kind of snake... I turned around and saw a Plasma Rifle, when I picked it up, The creature ran up and put me to the ground. It was a sibearian wolftiger, a venomus creature that with one bite, could cause paralysis. "GO!" I yelled, Bing Bong ran behind it and bit it's neck, digging his fangs in deeper, and waited for me to fire the Plasma, When I took aim, I aimed for the gem placed on it's forhead instead of his chest. When I released the shot, it shattered the gem, killing the creature. "You ok Bing Bong?" I wondered. He nodded, "All hunky dory over here!" I heard a male voice behind me, "Don't move another muscle." _The hell?_ I thought, I turned around and saw a male Lombax with yellow fur and orange stripes, he wore the strangest gear, almost like Anime's, but it was black with green visors. "Who in Bloody hell do you think you can order what to do around here Fuzball?!" I growled, "I'll do my thing and I won't cause problems." "You think you can talk to me that way?" His voice replied, "Clank here, is loaded with an explosive lazer that can skewer you and you're little plush toy!" "Touch her... and YOU'RE GOING TO BE SEEING STARS FUZZY BOY!" Bing Bong suddenly went from cute and cuddly, to monsterus and deadly...fast. "ACK! Ok, Ok! Call your pet off! Please!" His scared voice made Bing Bong growl. "Bing Bong, S _aki Mikulika._ " and Bing Bong's sharp fangs retracted, and he went back to cute and cuddly. " You better not get on my bad side." I told him, "Bing Bong here could rip you apart into tiny microchip pieces with a single command." I'm really sorry miss," the Lombax said, "We thought you were doing something evil." I looked at him with confusion, then said, "Please, don't judge this, it's harder on me than it is on you." "I'm Ratchet, and this here is Clank." He replied. "How do you do?" Clank responded.  
I'm Kiera, and this is Bing Bong." I told them.

* * *

He took me to his house and bandaged up my minor wounds. "I have a friend who isn't too far off from looking like you, but she may look a little...strange." I told him, and showed him a picture. "Weird." Ratchet said, "You're right, it's a close resemblance." He then looked at the night sky, glancing upwards. "It's getting pretty late," He told me,  
"We'll go outside tomorrow morning and you can go look for your friends..." I nodded in agreeance, and went to bed.

* * *

Well guys... I'm sorry I couldn't write more, I need to get some sleep...  
leave your reviews below,  
Do you think Cory and Captain Quark had some kind of close relationship?  
How will Quark react when Kiera brings it up if she sees him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sorrow Memories

After the night has passed, I jumped out of my bed quickly and ran outside without grabbing breakfast. "Hey!" Ratchet called out, "Where are you going?" I replied with, "I have to find my friends, I'll be back in 25 minutes flat." Bing Bong told Clank, "I have to go make sure Miss Dipsy Doo over there doesn't get eaten alive by Himikashias. I'll explain the hieratical theory of the robotic mind to you later." And bounced off, hopping onto my shoulder. I tried sending a HoLoCast to Anime, but it said that her wrist band has been destroyed. "That's strange..." I said, with my voice trailing off. "What is?" Bing Bong asked, "Me?" "No, no. That Ani's QuestCom isn't responding. I hope she's not hurt..."  
Bing Bong chuckled, "Relax Kiera, Anime can take care of herself. She's got Chloe with her." I then started to envision what Anime could, like we had some kind of telepathic connection. Then I figured out where she was. "Found her..." I whispered. And ran off.

5 minutes later, I found Anime cornered by a horde of Alpacas. "Alpaca horde," I mumbled, "Better watch our backs, because those monsters are powerful little bastards."  
"You bet they are." Ratchet said. I looked next to me and saw him watching them. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked him. he replied with, "I used a GranDE Hovo board and got here after Bing Bong told Clank about the Alpacas." "Bing Bong, See if you can sneak over there and knock one out with your fangs, you know where their pressure points are...don't you?" I told him. And his response was, "I'll see what I can do, give me a signal to let me know when to strike." And he ever so quietly snuck past them, He found one on the left and tried to be as subtle as possible. When he found the pressure point, he gave me a look, and I nodded, signaling him to bite. When he bit down, the Alpaca went nuts, trying to get him off. He bit down harder and harder, and before you knew it, the Alpaca was out like a light. I signaled him to tell him to keep them busy while me and Ratchet get Anime and Chloe out of there. When I jumped down from the cliff, it notified an Alpaca, And I had to shoot it, it kept shaking off the blows, and I was scared. "What the hell?!" I screamed, and it almost bit me, I grabbed a huge boulder and smashed it over his head. The weight must've killed him because it was about 2000 pounds. When Bing Bong finished them off, we were already out of the valley by then.

* * *

"Why in Bloody Hell would you go to an Alpaca Valley?! Those fuzzy bastards could've killed you!" I told her. "I was chased down there!" she replied. "But By what?!" I asked her, really pissed off that she went there. "I found something down there and I went to go get it, but then I was cornered by those damned Alpacas!" She replied. "You are terrible at lying Anime, you have to know that by now." I told her. Giving her a sign that she needs to work on it. I could lie straight to her face and she wouldn't know I was lying to her... Ratchet told us," We're heading to Terachnos to meet up with Quark." _Why does that name sound so familiar?_ That question has been in my mind for the whole ride there.

I had so many questions in my mind and all of them involved that memory, but when I was alone, I sang the lullaby that my dad always sang for me.

 _Holding you close, protecting you from harm._

 _I will be there for you, rain or shine._

 _Please my little girl, hold your tears in  
_

 _And forever hold peace_

 _Your sweet eyes and smile, is all worth while..._

 _To save the world, it's all in your heart._

 _So you should start..._

"That was beautiful..." A feint voice said. It was Ratchet, his green eyes fixated on me. "Well... I'm glad you like it." I quietly told him.  
"What's wrong Kiera? You seem upset..." I sighed, "Can you keep a secret?" "Ratchet's eyes suddenly dilated, as if he was scared to hear it. "S-Sure..." His voice stammered, I could tell he was scared. " Ok, I'm going to explain everything to you... But I wasn't always like this." I told him. He looked interested to hear this. "Go on..." He said, "You can trust me."

"It happened several years ago. It happened on Planet Aria, where I was originally born from. My mother, an expert animal caretaker, she was a human, and my father, was an expert fighter with both Melee weapons, and guns. He of course, was a Stylician. (A sort of Human and Demon mix.) And I also had a psychopath sister who was all about the other side, and she was always obsessed with voodoo curse dolls and possessed robots. Well, after I was born, I had to get a mechanical heart because mine was too weak to process blood. Then we she went Insane and killed my mother, and ran away to Planet Hikiomiana. After thirteen years, I finally found her and fought her, but I didn't get out of that fight without losing my arm, leg, and eye. Not only did I lose most of my humanity, but I lost my father and sister too. It was extremely hard for me to get over it." Ratchet's eyes lit up, and he was picturing the horror of my catastrophic mess. And his response was, "That must be extremely hard on you, losing somebody you love..." And tears rolled down his furry cheek, and I quickly realized he must've lost somebody very close to him. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss Ratchet, but we better get ready, we're almost there." I told him and walked away. _She's hiding something from me..._ Ratchet thought, _There has to be more to that story that's she's been keeping from me, but I don't know what..._

* * *

After we landed on Planet Terachnos, we found Captain Quark. When he looked over my direction, his eyes widened, and he gave me a quizzical look. _It can't be her..._ He thought, _Is it really Cory's daughter Kiera?_ "Everything ok?" I asked him. "Are you Cory's Daughter?" He asked. _He knows my father!? I need to ask him about that!_ "Yes..." I answered, "I am Cory's daughter." Quark finally sighed, "You're very lucky your father went over there and saved your life...Otherwise, I would've still had my best pal."  
"My father never mentioned anything about you to me... but he did say that he had a very special best friend he wanted me to meet." I told him.  
"Kid... You're father was a great man, in fact, he was special to us all in the C-Force...But I tried telling him to leave you behind, but you meant something special to him."  
His voice was cold...It's like he loathed me, and I wasn't too happy. "I had lost my mother to that damned demon! Not to mention I also lost My Father to that Goddamn monster!" I yelled with tears in my eyes, "You think your life was hard?! You should've been in my shoes at that time! I had nobody else to turn to! And you should be grateful that I'm here! Because I'm the only piece of my family left! Can you even imagine losing your parents to a bastard who came from Hell?! And I'm so sick and upset about my father's death being mentioned too much!" I snapped in front of my friends and Bing Bong, it's like I wanted to kill him for what he said. and I wasn't to happy with me snapping in half like that. To be in such a bad mood, kind of made me sad.  
"And that's what happens when you push Kiera to her breaking Point." Bing Bong snickered. "Remind me not to get on her bad side Bing Bong." Ratchet told him.  
"How about we talk about this inside the house...shall we?" I informed.

* * *

 _End of chapter 3._

 _Do you think Kiera's story got Ratchet determined to find answers?_

 _Do you think when Kiera snapped, it alerted Captain Quark that she was infuriated more than he was?_

 _And do you think Bing Bong knows Kiera more than her own friends do?_

 _Chapter 4 will come soon, Please you're reviews down below._

 _Shout out to Kia Cheshire Kitten and Max for the awesome reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Aquanos' Boulevard of Nightmares

So when we arrived inside the rendezvous house... Captain Quark explained to me about why he didn't like it when I said I was Cory's daughter. "Your father was always my light..." He started, "I loved him like he was the friend I never had before...when he told me about your mother having you... I was thrilled to have somebody on the team... But you were the reason he died." I asked him with a melancholy face, "Why put it all on me? You should have known my evil sister killed my mom...and my father didn't want to lose me either...So he did what a Hero should've done, save the innocent. But you and the Q-Force should have known he would take this blow to save all man and lombax kind." Bing Bong stated, with an angry tone, "You shouldn't have gave her that cold tone Quark... That's why she snapped in half. Her story is harder on her than it is on others, and she's already in a bind with her getting ready to see Madeline again, we don't even know how to get home..." Chloe calculated some results, then when she got her results, she told us, "The only way to get back home to Mocanna and to do it right... we need some **special** ingredients that come straight from certain Galaxies."  
My eyes widened, only thinking about that was just as bad as listening to that damn annoying song called "Narwhals"  
"That could take forever Chloe! It might be longer if we don't move along with it!" I ranted, worried. "Relax Kiera..." Bing Bong told me, "let Chloe talk."  
"We could split the team into groups of-" She stopped mid sentenced and counted us, then stated "One group of 4 and one group of 3."

After 30 minutes we had our teams.

my team was the team of three, and that was me, Ratchet, and Bing Bong.

The team of four was Chloe, Anime, Captain Quark, and Clank.  
When we got our lists, we had to find half of the items listed. "We'll get the top half of the list." I told them, volunteering for the part. "That leaves us with the bottom half." Chloe stated, and we split up, and went on our search.

I was told to look on Planet Aquatos, a planet of nothing but vast sea, and it was extremely beautiful at night. When I got my gear on, I loaded my Plasma rifle and equipped my Tritonos mark on my vest. "You gonna be ok out here?" Ratchet asked me, looking backwards. I chuckled, and replied with high self-esteem, "Relax Fuzzy! I've got this all in the bag! And down there there's a whole bag of special ingredients to be gotten!" and jumped into the water, " Come back in a few hours." I told him. He gave me an understanding nod, and dived down. Many aquatic fish terranoids were swimming along the stream. _This will be easy!_ I thought.

After two hours, Ratchet and Bing Bong were looking for me. "See her Bing Bong?" Ratchet wondered, worried. "Not yet! Aquanos is huge with this vast sea!" Bing Bong replied with concern, "it could take multiple hours before we find her" Ratchet then stopped the Falcon 14 and put his helmet on. "Ratchet! What the Hell are you trying to do?!" He asked Ratchet. His response was, "Going to look for Kiera!" And jumped in.

Meanwhile, I almost collected everything, except for the Shell of Garlous. which was the 5th item on the list. "Just need to find the Shell of Garlous..."  
All of a sudden, I heard a snarl behind me, sounding as sinister as the potion's vortex... I was frozen in terror, and I was anticipated to turn around and see what or who it was. My eyes widened as I saw the mythical Shriekin, a very dangerous three headed creature who's bite was venomous on contact. It howled it's horrible cry, and I swam faster than that time I was being chased by Bing Bong for drawing on his face. "OH CRAP! Get it away from me!" I screamed, terrified. The Creature then stopped to look like he was in pain, and I saw a harpoon go through him. "Get out of here!" a boy yelled, fighting the creature off. I swam away, as I picked up the Shell of Garlous. For a shell, it was extremely heavy... and I saw Ratchet that very minute. "Ratchet! Help me with the shell! This thing ways 5 tons!" I told him. When he tried helping me, he was having as much trouble as I was picking it up. "Can't you use your mechanical arm?" He asked, looking puzzled. "Technology like mine can't work underwater! It's waterproof, but it won't work underwater!" I told him. The Shriekin was infuriated, and it rushed over to where we were and was ready to attack us with blind fury. Before he attacked us, this time, he was on the Aquanos floor. Unconscious. "Let me help you with that." The boy said.

After we were flying back we started to chat. "Did you find everything?" I asked Bing Bong. When he nodded, he explained, "We found a bunch of these items on both Planet Aranos and Planet Ardolis. There were a few items on Planet Barlow and only two at Planet Boldan." The boy chuckled, we decided to bring him with us... "Sounds like you two have found most of your so called "items" in the Bogon Galaxy. Only one of those planets reside in the Polaris Galaxy." He sure knows a lot about the Planets and which Galaxy they were in. When he glanced at me, he wondered, "You seem new...Which Galaxy do you come from exactly?" I then told him, "I come from the Deoxys Galaxy...My home Planet is Planet Mocanna." He was puzzled, and so was Ratchet. _How come I've never that galaxy before?_ He thought. Pondering upon this answer.  
"Your galaxy isn't on any of my star charts. where is it located?" The boy wondered. I pointed to one particular star. then explained, "it's that one, the one that has a goldish pink tint to it." the boy's hair was made with Solarian Sun, it's a special flame that lasts forever, and it's light it loved by all. Then I saw a mermaid tail on his rear end, and it wasn't on his legs! he also had small gills, So I quickly looked up his info, then asked. "Where do you live?" His ears perked up, and glanced over to me. "I live on Planet Aquanos. The planet we were just on..." _Weird..._ I thought. _How come he looks SO familiar?_

After we got back to Planet Terachnos, we counted the ingredients. "We are missing a few." Chloe stated. The boy spoke, "Hey Kiera..." when he said my name, I was astonished and baffled. then I recognized his voice. "Brother!" And I went to go hug him, but then I was introduced to a slap to the face. "Ouch!" I yelled, "What the hell was THAT for?!" "That's for coming to this galaxy you moron!" He yelled. "Well SORRY for having a caring compassion for OUR family name Solaris Mechan!" I hissed.  
"What did you say?!" he growled, his tail scales turning into blades. "Get off of me you little urchin, before I use your bones to pick my teeth with!" I hissed again, pushing him. "STOP PUSHING ME!" Solaris yelled. "What are you going to do about it dimwitted? You came from a Planet that has little to no brains!" "Says the girl who lost a fight to a demon!" "At least I'm better at MATH than you are!" We both wanted to rip each other apart, I would absolutely use my Plasma blaster and send him to another dimension.  
Ratchet broke the fight up before it got ugly, then reassured, "Why don't we talk about this... When we don't want to rip eachother apart."  
"Over MY dead body!" We both yelled. "I don't want to sit in the same room with this moron, because of how he's acting!"  
 _How long is this going to take?_ Ratchet thought, _I really need to ask Kiera about her story, and I need her to start explaining to me._

* * *

 _End of Chapter 4.  
Seems like Kiera has some more clues for you.  
_ _Should Solaris be acting this way to his little sister after they meet once again?  
Why is Ratchet concerned about Kiera? Do you think he likes her?  
How does Solaris know SO much about these galaxies?_

 _Your reviews are appreciated_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rewind the times

I was just as pissed off as Solaris was. Since I was happy to see him, he was the opposite. And boy. Let me tell you he was mad beyond comparison.  
"Why the hell did you come here?" Solaris wondered, pissed. "I thought I told you to never follow me!" "Gee, I missed you too bro." I sarcastically remarked. Ratchet and clank was trying so hard not to laugh, and Bing Bong as well. "These galaxies are a living hell, and now I may have put you in a bigger risk now, thanks to Nefarious' plans to use the Great Clock again." We all fell silent that very moment when he mentioned the Great Clock and Nefarious. "remind me," I told Ratchet, "But who in Crazy cosmos is Nefarious?"  
Ratchet sighed, "Dr. Nefarious once went to the Great Clock to get into the Orbis Chamber, and to eliminate Clank, but we foiled his plans...And now, he's trying this again?!"  
"It's not that Ratchet," Solaris replied, "But he got his mechanical hands on Kiera's files, since she's the guardian over the BloodMoon Shrieken, He could try to kidnap her or worse." Then I realized why he didn't want me to follow him. Dr. Nefarious wanted to use to take over the worlds beyond...And he put a mythical barrier over the Deoxys Galaxy to hide me from the other galaxies, so that Nefarious couldn't find me. "That barrier could've been broken...But it's impossible to break it...Unless you create a potion that could transport you from one galaxy to the other..." I started to get antsy, he was quickly connecting the dots, and I knew for a fact that I just screwed up. "Oh shit." I said, scared.  
He pinned me down on the ground and growled, "Why did you make that potion!?" I threw him off, then yelled back, "I didn't make it! Anime and Chloe did!" "I told you Anime that the Giga potion would do this!" Chloe shouted at Anime. "You didn't say a bloody word to me!" Then the fight got nasty. Bing Bong howled so loud, Planet Ebaro called to complain. "You guys are fighting like immature kids! What the hell is wrong with you?! Solaris, you're supposed to be a role model for Kiera, you should be thankful she's here!"  
Solaris sighed, His ears went down and his tail went to normal. "I'm just really anxious, ok? Because she's here, Dr. Nefarious could have a better chance on getting Kiera, than we thought." I looked at him, then said, "Why didn't you tell me at the start? I could've helped you out."

Meanwhile, at Dr. Nefarious' lab, he was being a creepy stalker, and he listened to the conversation. "Well Kiera, I'm so glad you finally know about me and your duties." He stated to himself aloud, "As for your brother, he will be my ears until you can figure out what I have done to him." "Sir, the Hibistrike is ready...Should we fire now?"  
"Let's give this a day or two to let this rest in her mind. Once she knows how to summon Both the Bloodmoon Shrieken and the Lunaris Wolfius...Then we will use it on her."  
Dr. Nefarious told his servant, and laughed manically.

That night, when everyone was asleep, I decided to try to summon the BloodMooon Shrieken, Of course, There was a special song to summon this magnificent creature, so, I sang the chant, in perfect Harmony.

 _On this very night, I summon thee to my aid_  
 _of which all my debts to you are paid,  
Come forth and all, my pal of the Stars,  
Together we'll go far, from the suns to mars.  
Come my dear friend, we'll stay till the very end._

The ground started to shake and crumble beneath me, but I was perfectly stable, the ground beneath me formed a Starlight Chart that was said to never exist to normal beings, but to all mystic creatures. The BloodMoon Shrieken was a big serpent, and his/her scales were the colors of red, Violet, and white, they glistened under the moonlight, and then she spoke. "I am Starla, the great Bloodmoon Shrieken, how did you know how to summon me young one?" Her voice was mystic, she was indeed powerful, but I didn't want to get fried. "I am Kiera Mechan, my brother Solaris said I was the guardian of you." She looked at me, with her golden eyes, she smiled in pleasure, saying, "You are telling the truth, and I like people who do that, so I will give you this." A necklace with the Bloodmoon symbol appeared on my neck, there was a small flute, called a Nillian, in the velvet embedding. "Play for me." She said. As I played the Nillian, It was a mythical tune, that soothed Starla, and put me to ease, it was certainly a powerful weapon. "You can the Nillian to summon me to come to your aid, and when you do it next time, you will transform into Luna Stance, and you can command me to use my known moves." I nodded as I got every word. "Oh, and one more think Kiera," She stated, and handed me a weapon, called the Star Seeker.  
It's a special sword, that allows you to use powerful spells to enhance your sword's powers...It's very powerful, so do not let it fall into evil's hands." And disappeared.  
"W-wait!" I yelled. But it was too late, she was gone. I looked at the sword, then whispered. " _What will the others say?_ "

* * *

Another Chapter finished.

What was your reaction when you figured out that Kiera can control two powerful and mythical beings?  
Do you think the team's reactions will be the same as yours? If no, explain.  
And do you think Dr. Nefarious wants to use Kiera and Solaris to get to the Clock? If no, what will he use them for? If he's going to use one of them, which one will he use to get to it?

Your reviews are appreciated! ^w^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Learning the _NEW_ basics

Ratchet sat in his room, rubbing the side of his head, waking up with a terrible migraine. "it's 3 in the morning and I'm awake with a Migraine?! Ugh!" Ratchet groaned. _I can't believe it's 3am and a migraine would come to bite me in the ass...Just lovely._ he thought. As he walked into the living room, he saw that I passed out on the couch...Again.  
he rolled his eyes playfully then whispered to himself, "Heh, probably training with Bing Bong late tonight. As he walked downstairs, he threw a blanket lightly across my body and gave me a plush toy to hold. _I can't stop keeping it in._ He thought, _I hope you can take my love confession to you Kiera, I just can't stand the anticipation no more.  
_ and went back to bed.

I was in a landscape, I could hear a tick-tock noise... the sound a clock would make. Then I looked down at my wrists, horrified only to find that chains where on my wrists.  
Terrified, I was pulling and tugging on them, but they grasped my wrists, and wouldn't release their grip. A robot came in, his hands behind his back, smiling a sinister smile.  
He was taller than Clank, and then laughed evilly. "Who the Hell are you?!" I asked, trying to be brave. "I'm Dr. Nefarious. And I'm going to use your newfound power to control the galaxies until the END OF TIME!" His robotic voice cackled. "You're _INSANE!"_ I yelled, "Who's twisted thoughts would be retarded enough to capture me?" "That would be me, my little beauty." His voice said. "Bite me, you dumbass!" I hissed, giving him a cold glare. "Knock her out Edgeworth!" He summoned his assistant, and then I woke up from my nightmare. "NO!" I screamed, Frightened. Bing Bong woke up, and pranced on over to my couch. "Kiera!" He called, "I heard you scream! Everything ok?"  
"I saw him..." My voice trembled. "Saw who?" Bing Bong Responded. I then answered his question with, "Nefarious..."  
His face froze in terror as I mentioned his name. I somehow put Bing Bong into a state of shock. "You ok?" I asked him.  
He shook off his fear, and he replied with, "I'm coolio bro...It's just that... well, I'm caught off guard because of this new threat." "I'd thought you'd say that." I told him, 'I'm quiet shocked myself when I heard that somebody was after me."  
It was then that Bing Bong had that rare lucid moment that made me question what he was thinking in that little brain of his.

Later that morning, I finally decided to get up, despite the fact I only got 2 hours of sleep. As I went downstairs to breakfast, Ratchet and the rest of the group looked at me, and they were quizzical on why I was acting like I just fought an Ursa Major...And it won.  
"Damn Kiera." Anime told me, "did you get into a fight with an Ursa Major? And lose horribly to it?"  
"Says the lombax who got herself caught by a horde of Alpacas. And the Cyborg had to save your scrawny ass."  
Anime was pissed. "Screw you." She angrily replied.

After a few hours, I explained to them my dream with Dr. Nefarious... And honestly, I could imagine Madeline if she was here, she would flip a table, break it, then say, "I'll get you a new one."  
Well, Anime just did it...But she said she won't buy them another one...Instead, she said, "That table deserved it!"  
"Enough about the Freaking table!" I yelled. And then Solaris spoke up, "The only way to destroy Nefarious is to use the BloodMoon Shrieken against him."  
I was scared, I didn't want to say anything about Starla until the day we battled Nefarious. The whole room fell silent, and you could hear a pin drop due to the awkward silence. "This is getting awkward..." I stated, "Someone say something."

After a few hours... I was alone again, and...well... I had anxiety left over and it made me feel uncomfortable.  
Because of my newfound power...I had to be inconspicuous with it... Because I can't let my friends know I learned to summon Starla... Or summon her before hand before fighting Nefarious... _I have to be inconspicuous while doing this...One slip up...and Bing Bong could pick you out like Waldo in those "Where's Waldo" books._ I thought.  
So when everyone was away from the garden Area...I summoned Starla by playing the Flute like instrument. When she appeared, I told her, "We need to train for the big fight."

We started with hand to hand combat, I did fairly decent...But my roundhouse kicks needed work. Next we trained to use Starla's powers. She could control Space itself, and she had a move I wanted to learn, called Draco Pulsaria. Starla Charged up, and my wand transformed into a scythe. I formed the pulse and when I fired, Starla fired her charged shot , and they collided into a purple and blue aura that destroyed one of the wrecked spacecrafts. It was that powerful...just imagine on what it may do to Nefarious' lab... I'd love to see THAT happen. But when we landed on the garden grounds again...I noticed Solaris' staring at me and Star...Slack Jawed and buggy eyed...  
"Oh crap..." I said. "Kiera..." His voice trembled, "You summoned the most powerful being in the entire known galaxy!"  
I laughed nervously, "We...need to talk."

* * *

 _End of Chapter 6_

 _Been busy with school...And other things...More your opinion questions._

 _what do you think of the story in total?_

 _Do you like any of the characters?_

 _Solaris was baffled for a good reason, what was that reason?_

 _Chapter 7 coming soon..._

 _Your reviews are appreciated greatly!_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, I'm trying new methods of writing, thanks to my friends, BonnI Bunny and DJ Megalovania Lyghts, I've been able to get this chapter done with their help. And to everyone who has played the Ratchet and Clank game where

* * *

Chapter 7: The new news.

"And that's the entire thing..." I told him, explaining everything.

He stared at me, then cleared his throat. "So, You did recite the spell, now we're certain Dr. Nefarious is going to try to capture you and Starla."

"Well, What else could've I done? We need her to help save this planet, and the galaxy...But we need to go to the Great Clock and the Orvus chamber." I replied in defense.

"This is what I was afraid of..." Starla started, " The Orvus chamber is losing it's power, and the core that helps hold the entire clock together, is starting to break."

The both of us gasped. "No!"

Starla nodded solemnly. "Sadly, yes... The extra core to save both the chamber and the Clock is in Kiera's Bag. She must come with me to the clock and replace the shattering core with that one.

"What core?" I wondered, then searched through my bag to find a core. "You mean this one?" and held it up and Starla examined it.

She nodded. "That is the one."

Both me and Solaris examined it closely, It had some beautiful, colorful dancing swirls in it and it was simply breath taking to examine.

"So all we have to do is go to the Great Clock and put this inside the Orvus Chamber and the whole clock will be saved?" I asked.

"Yes... But the mission is very dangerous, I picked you to summon me when you needed help so you can save the galaxy from this despair..."

Solaris then had a worried expression on his face. "You...You're not going to let her go on her own are you?!"

Starla shook her head. "It IS recommended."

"I refuse to let her do this alone, I'll go with her." He said with confidence.

"Count me in as well!" A small, chipper voice replied, It was Bing Bong! he hopped from his hiding place, to my lap and cuddled with me.

"Don't forget us!" Anime and Chloe responded and sat in another chair.

"We won't let you do this alone either." Ratchet and Clank responded and came and sat on another chair.

"Count me in." Qwark said with determination.

I was baffled with all of the people who wanted to help me. All the friends I've met for my short time here... They wanted to help me defeat Dr. Nefarious too.

"Then let's get ready." I told them. "We've got nothing to lose."

"Clank, We need you to ride alongside Kiera so she can have better access to the Chamber." Ratchet looked down at his friend when he explained.

Clank nodded.

"Ok, Qwark, you, Anime, and Chloe will stay on the Airship Galactica and help keep everything maintained, if I need help, I'll contact one of you on your Quest Coms."

"Yes ma'am!" Replied the three.

"Ratchet, you will help hold off any of Nefarious' forces, if there are any hostages there, go and get them off the ship and into Airship Galactica."

Ratchet smiled and nodded. "Yes Kiera!"

"Clank, you, Starla, and I will ride to the Great Clock by Starla, we'll also have to work fast, so I'll need you to be on the lookout for bad guys."

"I will do my best, Ms. Mecchan." He replied.

"We have exactly twenty four hours to get prepared for this fight, and I don't want anybody slacking off... This is serious and it shouldn't be taken lightly... Qwark."

Qwark smiled, embarrassed.

"Does everybody understand?" I asked them.

"Yes Ma'am!" everyone replied.

 _Dad, If you can hear me... I want you to know that I'll also be doing this for you...I hope you're proud._ I thought.

* * *

Dr. Nefarious cackled evilly.

"This is brilliant!"

"You won't get away with this, Nefarious!" A young female yelled, she was in an orb, pressing against the glass as she watched the robot. She was a human with long, blonde hair and glasses. she wore a cyber suit and the streaks of the suit were green.

"Oh Madeline..." Nefarious started as he walked over to Madeline's prison orb. "Kiera is SO naïve to not even realize her own brother are my eyes and ears, And she has no clue about you being stuck here, as a hostage!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fight me, Cog Brain!" She shouted.

"In all great time, Madeline, but I'll need to greet my guests here shortly." And he walked out of the room.

She started kicking the orb and struggled to escape it.

 _I have to warn Kiera that Nefarious is planning an attack! But I'll need to get my Quest com, from over there somehow..._

* * *

"Alright everybody," I started. "Get plenty of sleep tonight, and be prepared for our mission tomorrow."

Everybody nodded and went to bed.

I crawled onto the couch and got comfy, after a bit, Bing Bong came and joined me, then we had a small conversation.

"Hey Bing Bong...You excited for tomorrow?"

"Sort of... I'm afraid you might get killed..." His worried voice responded.

"Hey dude, remember, as long as you're with me, We're unstoppable! Now *yawn*... Time to get some shut eye..."

And we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _So guys, What were your thoughts?_

 _Leave them down in the reviews below._


End file.
